mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Disambiguation titles
OK since disambiguation titles across the wiki are named differently I just want to bring forth a discussion for standardisation. I feel we should go with how Wikipedia does it. Which simplified is so: #When multiple pages share a title the one of higher importance gets the regular title and the disambig page has the "(disambiguation)" in the title. #*The page possessing the default title should display a message linking to the disambiguation page. #*If there are only two pages, no disambiguation page should be needed, rather the page possessing the default title should display a message linking to the alternate page (see below for an example). #If both are of equal importance or higher importance cannot be established than both the pages get disambiguated titles and the disambiguation page gets the default page. #The disambiguation part of the title is lowercase. For example: "Problem Sleuth" currently has previously had three pages: Problem Sleuth (disambiguation), Problem Sleuth (Adventure), and Problem Sleuth (Character). In this case if we assume both the Adventure and the Character are of equal importance than both keep their disambiguated titles, but the disambiguation changed from their current uppercase to lowercase, and the disambiguation removed from the disambiguation page. If we assume one was to have higher importance than the other (a separate discussion in-itself) than the one deemed to be of higher importance should be given the default page, the disambiguation page keeps its disambiguation and the page of lesser importance has its disambiguation changed to lowercase. As mentioned above, not every such page should need a disambiguation page either. For example: If the Adventure was given the default page, than the disambiguation page should be deleted and a message along the following lines should be added to the top of the adventure page. ::This page is about the adventure known as Problem Sleuth, for the character of the same name, see Problem Sleuth (character). Of course in cases where two pages have different titles but would share a page that would usually be a redirect e.g. TT, GG, TG, and GT they should just be given the default page and no disambiguated titles for any of the pages should be needed. - The Light6 (talk) 11:38, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Seems like a good policy, all in all. Disambig tags generally look unpleasant, so tidying them up is an extremely prudent course of action. We can definitely prune both disambig pages and tage. Let me see if I can tackle some specific cases... *I would be inclined to say that, given that the name of the site is MS Paint Adventures, the adventure Problem Sleuth should be the main page, and the character tagged. But I would not strongly argue against treating them as equal. *Consider moving The Scratch to Scratch? And then have the You may be looking for point to . I am really quite sceptical of the need to include Caledscratch and the scratch construct on the disambig page for Scratch. And look! No disambig tags in titles. *Mom and Bro... well, post-scratch Dave and Rose are never directly referred to as "Mom" and "Bro" per se, they are always treated as the possessive ("Roxy's mom"). So while there does need to be disambiguation of the two terms, it would likely suffice to have the You may be looking for and ditch the full disambig pages. But there would be little harm in keeping them if consensus disagrees with me. *Harley should perhaps redirect to Halley, and have a You may be looking for to Jade and Grandpa. *Is epilogue the official designation of the thing at the end of A4? It may be referred to as such by readers but I don't see it being a search term in the context of Homestuck (whereas it may be for PS, but a redirect would suffice if we take out the HS link), which is what disambigs are for – helping people find what they search for, not covering vast arrays of terminology for the sake of it. There are of course plenty more disambig pages than this, I just picked on a few :*Well I think I do think the PS adventure should be the main page, but I would not strongly argue against them being equal too. So we agree on this, I would like more opinions before we close the door on that though. :*I am ambivalent towards renaming The Scratch to simply Scratch, I would probably be fine with it though. And while I agree Caledscratch probably isn't needed in the disambig I think Scratch construct could stay, it would mean the continued necessity of a disambig page though, well we'll get to that bridge later. :*I have to disagree and say leave Mom and Bro as they are. :*I would assume that most people going to the Harley page are actually looking for Jade, but having a You may be looking for message on her page directing to Halley would just be weird and out-of-place. :*There really isn't a reference to the Act 4 Epilogue on MSPA that I know of, but maybe Hussie referred to it as such when it was in progress? Would need to look into it more to make a decision I guess. :Those are my thoughts on those particular examples. - The Light6 (talk) 14:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) For Problem Sleuth, I do think the adventure should be the main page of that group, myself. Without it, where would Problem Sleuth be, hmmmm~? As for the rest, eh. Feeling lazy and un-useful, too busy being useful elsewhere to write walls of text. 16:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :Well the PS ones have all been changed so there is really nothing more to say on that. And on moving "The Scratch" to just "Scratch", I've warmed up to it some more, also I did a quick search through the MSPA search pages, it seems the Scratch is also referred to as "a Scratch" and at the beginning of sentences without either. I mean "the Scratch" is the most common, but mostly because of grammar restrictions, also that spelling is the most common, so yeah, I am going to move to agreeing with that move. - The Light6 (talk) 13:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC)